


Like Walking Into A Dream

by thrain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BOTFA fix it, Battle of the Five Armies Fix It, Do y'all read the tags?, Durincest, Dwori - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, FIx It, Gandalf is a fucking troll, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, as in he's a jerk, bagginshield, more tags to come, not a real troll, others??? - Freeform, who knows son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrain/pseuds/thrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see. Did you love Thorin, Bilbo?"<br/>It took Bilbo a few moments to respond, he was so nostalgic that he barely heard Gandalf's question.<br/>"Why, I suppose I did, Gandalf." Bilbo said shakily, his heart pounding in his chest.<br/>"Do you still love him?" Gandalf asked softly, his hand touching Bilbo's.<br/>"I do. Only it's too late."<br/>~<br/>Time Travel fic where both Bilbo AND Thorin go back. Only neither of them know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. like walking into a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This work is very much inspired by the song Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold. Idk, I was trying to think of a title and that was the song that came up in shuffle.
> 
> So I'm a huge sucker for time travel fics and I recently read something like this, but it was very short. So….. I decided I was going to write it!
> 
> Anyways, sorry for any grammar mistakes and lets get on with it!

_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen. So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you. -Afterlife, Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

 

 

He opened his eyes are laid still for a moment. He had lots of time to think but it just felt…. Odd.

Bilbo chewed the inside of his lip, debating if he left the oven on last night and died in his sleep. Probably not, but it always could be a possibility. Bilbo swung his legs over his bed and sat for another moment, wrinkling his brows and looking around the room. He looked in shock, he was at Bag End, his home. Not Rivendell. Or on the way to Valinor for that matter.

Bilbo looked around his room, same as the day he left it. 

He jumped up and looked out his window, hobbits frolicking back and forth, completely oblivious to the world. Bilbo turned around and gasped loudly when he saw himself in the mirror behind him. Gone were his wrinkles and white hair. Bilbo jumped up and ran into the bathroom, splashing some cold water onto his face. He looked up into the mirror above the sink and looked up. 

The same.

This couldn't be happening could it. Was he dead? Was it a dream? Or was he…..

Bilbo's walked quickly back into his room and all but ripped his bed apart. The Ring. If he had the Ring, it was a dream. If he didn't.. Well Bilbo didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't have the ring.

Bilbo tore his pillow from his bed, the Ring not in it's usual hiding place. He pulled back his blankets and patted, looking for the circular lump. Finally, he looked under the bed, hoping,  _praying_ even that it fell. Bilbo groaned in frustration, kneeling down so his head was in his hands and he was facing the floor.

The was not happening. 

Bilbo got up, breathing heavily and decided he should probably get out of his pyjamas and eat breakfast. "Never think on an empty stomach," Is what Old Took would say.

Bilbo got up, dressing in a white shirt with a yellow vest and some brown pants. He got into the kitchen, deciding on honey cakes and tea, eating a bit faster than usual. He grabbed his pipe and made his way down to his bench, smoking and sighing happily.

It wasn't until he opened his eyes again to find a dark figure looming over him.

"Gandalf.." Bilbo uttered out, choking out the smoke he inhaled.

"I am glad to see you remember me, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf responded, leaning a bit on his staff.

"How could I forget, I did go to the Lonely Mountain and back with you. And a group of dwarves." Bilbo said, chewing on the end of his pipe. This time it was Gandalf's turn to look shocked, staring down at the hobbit with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't recall that.." Gandalf responded finally.

"Of course you do, I know you're no longer young but how could you forget?" Bilbo looked up at him, rubbing his fingers into his palm nervously.

"My dear Bilbo, we are going to have a chat now." 

* * *

Bilbo sat in his armchair, breathing deeply and hugging his knees. Time traveled? How absurd.

"The elves call it Twice Born, in Westron. I do not know much of it, but Lord Elrond has more knowledge than I do." Gandalf leaned back, his long body hunched awkwardly into the hobbit sized chair.

"I don't understand Gandalf. Why me?" Bilbo looked up, his eyes watering.

"I understand as much as you do, but the creators don't do anything without reason. Did you have, how do I put it,  _unfinished_ business with anyone?" Gandalf said, leaning forward and observing Bilbo's face.

"Unfinished business? No, I don't believe I do.. Unfinished.. Gandalf are you asking if I-?"

"Was in a relationship? Yes, my boy, I am." Gandalf cut in.

"No I wasn't. Not since after the battle." Bilbo responded. 

"Battle?" Gandalf asked.

"The Battle of the Five Armies. After Erebor was reclaimed, the Elves and Men of Laketown came to Erebor's gates. Thorin was gold sick, he would not give them aid. Thranduil instructed his elves to kill Thorin but then he Dain arrived with the dwarves of the Iron Hills. Then finally, the orcs came, led by Azog." Bilbo all but whispered, remembering the day.

"Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili and went to Raven Hill to kill Azog. Fili died by Azog's hand and Kili was killed by his son, Bolg. Then, Thorin fought alone with Azog, killing him but in return, taking his life." 

"I see. Did you love Thorin, Bilbo?" 

It took Bilbo a few moments to respond, he was so nostalgic that he barely heard Gandalf's question.

"Why, I suppose I did, Gandalf." Bilbo said shakily, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Do you still love him?" Gandalf asked softly, his hand touching Bilbo's.

"I do. Only it's too late." Bilbo responded.

"Not yet, Bilbo Baggins. Not yet."

* * *

Gandalf had left, saying he needed to inform the others. It was nearing elevenses and he had work to be done. 

Firstly, he dragged his mothers glory box into his room, pushing it to the back of his closet and patting clothes on top. Couldn't be too careful.

He then grabbed another spare chest, pushing it to the same spot and holding it open. Bilbo hid all his delicate china sets and started about washing the dishes and cleaning up the house. Finally, nearing afternoon tea, he started cooking.

Bilbo cooked anything and everything, soup and bread being the appetizers. Then he cooked ham, frying it in honey and set it with some fruit nicely in the middle of the table. He set out his fish, grilling the last three and pulling out a cold chicken to marinate it in apple cider for a bit. Bilbo finally baked cakes and cookies for after the meal. 

He set out a few tea cups, ones he could spare, and put out some cutlery. He chose the spare kind, remembering the whole "blunt the knives" deal. He giggled as he imagined Dwalin hunched over in Bilbo's chair, holding a tea cup.

It was just after dinner when he heard a knock.

 

 


	2. so unlike what you've seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For Yavanna's sake, are you going to come in or bed each other on my greetings mat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after I wrote this, I should've wrote the actual times when Thorin was waking up and Bilbo was greeting the dwarves. Just keep in mind that Thorin's POV is at the same time Bilbo realized that he time travelled, that is, until they meet again ;)
> 
> also durincest :)))))))

_Just look beyond the balanced reflection -Ghost in the Mirror, Motionless in White_

* * *

 

 

Thorin woke up, a cramp in his side pushing him awake. He jumped up, looking at the familiar, yet so unfamiliar surrounding. Thorin hadn't been in Dis's house since before his journey. He sat up feeling a weight at his beard, his fingers unconsciously feeling the gold weight held into his beard. Thorin chewed his lip, he hadn't worn the jewellery in a while, gifting it to Dis when he left, promising a safe return.

Hesitantly, Thorin got up, wincing at the cold floor and padded over to the mirror, examining himself. Thorin nearly shouted, staring at himself in the mirror, his beard was long once more. He couldn't have survived Azog's blade, he just couldn't have. Even if he did survive, he had no reason to be at Dis's home in the Blue Mountains. It must've been the afterlife, how else would he have been there?

"Uncle! Uncle are you awake yet?" A voice from outside the room called before the door flung open. The familiar brown haired dwarf jumped into the room and into Thorin's arms, nearly sending him straight to the floor.

"You can't be late for the meeting, if you're late, then we'll never leave on time!" Kili exclaimed. Mahal, he looked so young, the toll's of death not fazing him from being so happy. Thorin tried not to pull the dwarf to his chest and whisper how much he meant to him.

"I'm up, Kili." Thorin smiled down at the younger dwarf.

"Good, now get ready." Kili flashed a toothy grin before dashing out of the room. Always so much energy, that one. Thorin smiled as he pulled his shirt off and put it neatly in the basket. Thorin turned back to the mirror and jumped.

Okay, this time he really yelled but he clamped a hand over his mouth. Thorin looked at himself in the mirror, his scars gone. The large scar where Azog's blade pierced him was gone. Thorin's breath hitched as he felt the skin, the cramp returning slightly as he poked it.

"Almost as if I was…. Reborn.." Thorin murmured to himself before he jumped in realization.

* * *

 

Bilbo's heart thudded almost loudly in his chest as he made his way to the door. _  
_

"You can do this… You've done it before and you can do it again." Bilbo muttered as he grasped the handle of the door. He swung it open with a deep breath and looked at the dwarf before him.

"Dwalin, at your service." He said with a bow, an untrustworthy look in his eye. 

"Bilbo Baggins at yours, Master Dwarf. Please remove your boots and coat, dinner is down the hall." Bilbo managed to say surprisingly smooth. Dwalin eyed him, setting his boots next to the door and hanging his coat on the coat rack.

"Oh, before I forget. No weapons." Bilbo turned and smiled at the dwarf who looked surprised.

"What d'ya mean no weapons?" Dwalin spoke, his voice as deep as Bilbo remembered.

"No weapons as in don't bring them into the house. There will be no violence if I can handle it. Set them in the bin." Bilbo pointed, standing tall in front of the dwarf. Dwalin grumbled, putting his axes in the box and followed Bilbo deeper into his house until he reached the dining room. Bilbo took a deep breath before speaking to the dwarf again.

"Feel free to eat now, if this is not to your taste, there is more food in the cellar." Bilbo smiled with a slight bow. Dwalin stared at him before sitting down and eating. Bilbo started his trek back to the front door just as it knocked. He opened the door to find a white haired dwarf looking at the stars.

"Balin, at your service!" He said with a bow.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours! Lovely evening, isn't it?" Bilbo said as he beckoned Balin inside.

"Yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?" Balin asked, automatically setting his coat next to Dwalin's.

"Not yet, you're the second one here," Bilbo said as Balin started to look about his house,"Um… shoes please." Balin turned and smiled at Bilbo before shucking his shoes off. Balin wandered off into the house, he familiar greetings starting up with Dwalin. Bilbo could  _hear_ them knocking their heads together. 

He sat for a moment, trying to bring his breathing to a normal pace. He could do this. Two dwarves in, eleven more to go. The door knocked again, but a bit more rapidly. Bilbo almost weeped, knowing who was on the other side of the door. He stood, making his way over to the round door and opening it. What was on the other side was definitely a sight to behold.

"Stop, Kee.." Fili said as Kili pressed a firm kiss to Fili's cheek. Fili's voice said stop but the rest of his body said yes as his hands were at Kili's hips. How the hell Bilbo didn't notice the two the first time around, he'll never know. Bilbo stood for a couple seconds, somehow they didn't notice him. _  
_

"For Yavanna's sake, are you going to come in or bed each other on my greetings mat?" Bilbo exclaimed as Kili yelped and jumped away from his brother. 

"I apologize for my brothers behaviour, Master Hobbit." Fili said as Kili grabbed his arm with an grumble that it wasn't all him.

"That's quite alright. Where are my manners, at your service." Bilbo bowed to the two dwarves. 

"Fili," "and Kili!"   
"At your service" They both finished.

"You must be Mister Boggins!" Kili exclaimed stepping into the house without being invited in. "Baggins…" Fili muttered.

"Indeed I am, please remove your coats and boots, weapons in the box please." Bilbo recited, watching the two dwarves. How the _hell_ had he not noticed the two before?

"Is it down here?" Kili asked, looking down the hallway.

"Sorry, is what?" Bilbo asked.

"Supper! We've been travelling all day, Mister Boggins." Kili smiled sweetly. 

"That's Baggins, Kili." Balin said from behind Kili. "Come now, it won't be long before the others come."

It wasn't long before the rest of the dwarves piled into Bilbo's house, taking advantage of the food and warm home. The dwarves laughed and ate and generally just were the same merry bunch as before.

"Is it the same?" Gandalf asked from beside Bilbo. Bilbo smiled hazily.

"Yes. Almost exactly." Bilbo said.

"What is different?" Gandalf asked, making a curious face at Bilbo.

"Fili and Kili. Their…." 

"Together?" Gandalf offered.

"Yes. They weren't last time. Or I just wasn't paying attention." Bilbo laughed, Gandalf joining in.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt."  _Oh Yavanna's sake, no._

"But what,"  _No Ori, stay quiet_

"should I do," _Please Ori, I of beg you.  
_

"with my plate?"  _Too late now._

"Here you go Ori, just give it to me." Fili said, taking the plate from the smaller dwarves' hands and whipping it at his brother who then threw it to presumably Bifur. The dwarves had started and there is no way out of it now. Gandalf kept out of the way as more plates started whipping past them. He could  _hear_ them blunting his knives and stomping their feet into his carpet.

"The knives!" Bilbo finally blurted. "Stop blunting the knives!" He exclaimed.

"Ooh! Y'hear that lads, says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofurs voice called as Fili and Kili started up the horrible song, getting the almost entire company to sing along. Bilbo tried to steady his breathing as he walked into the kitchen, the dwarves laughing and smiling away. It wasn't until the two knocks on the door and Gandalf's announcement of "He's here." that Bilbo started to actually panic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> bilbo is panicking and NOT in a disco sort of way
> 
> tumblr: bbmbur


	3. so unsure but it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've rewritten this god forsaken chapter three times already and i'm ready to punch MYSELF  
> anyway,

_You've got me shaking from the way you're talking. My heart is breaking but there's no use crying. - Sarcasm, Get Scared_

* * *

Two thumps. Two thumps on the door was all it took for Bilbo's heart to stop.

"He's here." Gandalf announced, as if it wasn't anymore obvious. Bilbo swallowed shakily and nearly jumped out of his skin when Dwalin pushed him towards the door.

"Go on, don't live 'im hangin'!" Dwalin barked. Bilbo clenched his fists at his sides, taking a few steps towards the door. He exhaled a breath of air he didn't even know he was holding and moved into the next room, moving as quickly as he could. For Yavanna's sake, if he couldn't even greet him, how was he supposed to keep him alive. Bilbo mustered up all of his courage and opened the door.

Thorin stood, his neck turned to the left as he observed the dirt road. He wore a cloak over his furs and his hair was down, two braids framing his face. Bilbo found himself being hypnotized by the way his lips were moving.

"-hear me? Step aside." Thorin said gruffly, swinging the door open to step inside the smial. Bilbo gaped at Thorin as he acknowledged Gandalf and his nephews. 

"He almost resembled a fish, the way he was staring." Thorin started, jerking his head at Bilbo as the dwarves collectively laughed. Bilbo felt his eyes burn and his face go hot. A fish? 

"Excuse me! I didn't allow you or your kin into my home to be _insulted._ Besides, you weren't exactly smiling at me either." Bilbo fumed, Gandalf setting his hand on his shoulder but giving him a knowing smirk.

"He is quite right, Master Oakenshield. Come, there is still food and ale to drank and much to discuss." Gandalf said, his hand lingering on Bilbo's shoulder as the wizard followed the dwarves back to the dining room. Thorin didn't really think he looked like a fish…. Did he? Bilbo sighed.

This would be much harder than before.

* * *

Thorin nearly choked when he saw Bilbo on the other side of the door. Bilbo looked just as taken back as he did, not even hearing the first words he uttered. Of course, his pride got in the way when he ordered Bilbo to move as Thorin barged his way into Bilbo's home.

"Gandalf." Thorin nodded.

"Master Oakenshield. You are late." Gandalf stated, standing as straight as he possibly could, his neck and head still hunched over to make sure he didn't hit the ceiling.

"I would've come earlier, but I travelled to the meeting of our kin. Besides, with this halfling in the way, I couldn't get in. He almost resembled a fish, the way he was staring." Thorin said smugly, earning a chuckle from the others.

"Excuse me!" Bilbo butted in, glaring at him, "I didn't allow you or your kin into my home to be insulted." The hobbit looked ready to kill, and Thorin didn't doubt he would, thinking back to the wargs, goblins and spiders he killed to keep the company safe. Not to mention that he jumped recklessly into an orc, inexperienced and clumsy, just so he could allow the dwarf king to make it to his kingdom.

"Besides, you weren't exactly smiling at me either." Bilbo all but growled, his face red and his breathing staggered. Gandalf stepped forward, a mischievous smile on his face as he looked down at Bilbo.

"He is quite right, Master Oakenshield," Gandalf said smugly, "Come, there is food and ale to be drank and much to discuss." Thorin blinked as Bilbo looked down at his feet, obviously getting the better part of Thorin's shit talk. Thorin's guilt reared it's head as Bilbo moved off in the opposite direction of the dining room, what was presumably his bed room. 

" _Good one. He hate's you already._ " Thorin thought to himself.

This was to be a long journey.

* * *

Bilbo dotted at his eyes with a handkerchief again, taking in a deep breath. Bilbo tried not to let it get to him. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

" _Calm down, Bilbo. He's moody. He's always like this._ " Bilbo thought to himself as he moved into the bathroom connected to his room. He ran the tap and splashed the cold water on his face then drying off with a fluffy towel. Bilbo looked up, his nose a bit red from the towel and his eyes still glassy.

Bilbo knew he should've gone back and listened to the dwarves but he knew what was being said. Dain wouldn't help. It ended up working out for Dain in the end, he was the King of Erebor after the primary Line of Durin was left dead. He took on Thorin's sister as his wife into what looked like an unhappy marriage. Bilbo shook his head, letting out a sigh.

"Master Baggins?" A timid voice came from the door in his bedroom. It was Ori.

"Are you alright in there?" This time it was Fíli. 

"Uncle didn't mean it. He won't say it but he's sorry!" Kíli hollered, pounding on the door.

"A moment please! I'll be out in a second." Bilbo called back, shaking his head. No use crying over spilled milk. Bilbo made his way over to the door, opening it to see the worried faces of the youngest members of the company. " _You're all dead."_ Bilbo found himself thinking.

"Oh, Mister Baggins, It's okay. Thorin isn't very good at words." Ori cooed, putting his hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"He tends to be like that. Don't worry, he'll warm up to you." Kíli smiled as they lead Bilbo to the table.

"Right. Before we get started, I would like to say this. Anymore harsh words said on Bilbo's behalf will be speaking to me. I am very skilled in shapeshifting spells, and I know others who are much better." Gandalf threatened, almost cheerfully. 

"Now then. Let us begin." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> I just want to state that Dain isn't the bad guy here. Yeah he marries Dís but it's for political reasons. I'm gonna say (although I didn't state it) that both have dead spouses and Thorin lll Stonehelm was born from Dain's old wife. Neither Dís nor Dain wanted to be married but they did anyway. Did I say that already? anyway
> 
> also father figure gandalf gives me LIFE
> 
> tumblr: bbmbur


	4. cause we've been waiting for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later, a new chapter is posted…. Sorry it took so long! I tried to rewrite it over and over and over again but each time I would leave it and forget about it…. So without further ado, here's this chapter!

_I'm at a loss for words and overly confused-Nothing Left To Say, Attila_

* * *

 

The meeting was almost as exactly as Thorin remembered it. It upset him to give such bad news to his kin and it was something he wanted to be over with as soon as possible. Thorin found his mind wandering off during other parts of the meeting.

"-your thoughts?" Thorin looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Hm?" Thorin asked, glaring as Dwalin chuckled in amusement.

"What are your thoughts on bringing extra food from Master Baggins?" Balin asked again, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"We would need to purchase another pony to hold the supplies. Tell me, Master Baggins, is there a seller where we could buy another?" Thorin asked, sharing a glance with Dwalin again. A look that told him _we need to talk._

"I'm sure Farmer Maggot has a few extra ponies he could spare." Bilbo said quickly, avoiding his eye contact. Dwalin gave him the same look. 

* * *

 

After the meeting was over, Thorin jumped up before Dwalin could talk to him. He led Gandalf away from the group.

"What can I assist you with?" Gandalf asked.

"I'm unsure on how to explain this to you, so just bear in mind that I'm as confused as you may be," Thorin waited til Gandalf nodded,"I've done this before." 

Gandalf blinked.

"I am aware that you have been on an adventure before, but you shouldn't feel that you need to announce this to me." Gandalf said, pulling out his pipe and settling down on the bench behind him.

"No, Gandalf. I've done this before. This is my second time being at Master Bag- Bilbo's house." Thorin said again.  _Elaborate, stupid!_

"I'm redoing this adventure. I've done it. I can tell you all about it. It's like I'm living a second life, a second chance, Gandalf." Gandalf watched him as he removed his pipe from his mouth and leaned forward.

"I believe it was Mahal. He must've been upset with how it all ended. There's no other explanation. Before I left, I read a few books and found a few tales that have something the same." Thorin babbled on.

"And?" Gandalf asked. Damn this wizard.

"A dwarrowdam once fell in love with a dwarf but before they could be wed, he was killed. The dwarrowdam was so heartbroken that she prayed that she could go back and save him. She continued to relive her life over and over again until they were together again." 

"And you believe that this has happened to you." Gandalf asked him, picking his pipe up again and lighting it.

"Yes, and I know how I can change it." 

"The story is nothing but a fairies tale," Thorin tried to interrupt him,"but. I do believe your story is real. A friend of mine happened to go through the same thing."

"And? What happened with them?" Thorin asked urgently.

"You'd have to ask him yourself, Master Oakenshield. I believe we must make a trip to Rivendell and speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf stated. "Now, you should be deciding where you are going to sleep. I believe Master Baggins has prepared a room for you. You best go and claim it now before it gets taken from you." Gandalf said before getting up and wandering elsewhere into the house.

* * *

 

Thorin almost jumped when Dwalin grabbed his arm. Almost.

"What did Daín really say at the meeting?" Dwalin inquired. Thorin sighed. Of course Dwalin knew he lied.

"He said it wasn't his battle. It was ours and ours alone." Thorin responded sullenly. Dwalin's shoulders shrunk as Thorin said each word.

"It wasn't his battle? Are we not kin? Would it be any different if we had the Arkenstone? We would still be wandering, lost and helpless, except then we'd be rich." Dwalin fumed.

"I agree but there's nothing to be done." Dwalin took an intake of air like he was going to say something but quickly closed his mouth. Thorin turned around and saw Bilbo behind him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I have your rooms ready." Bilbo said, almost timidly. Thorin nodded as he and Dwalin walked with Bilbo back to the main area.

"You'll have to share, but I kept it so you only have to share the room, not the beds. Here's your room Master Dwalin." Dwalin grunted and ducked into the room.

"Here's your room, Tho-Master Oakenshield. I hope it's to your liking. You're probably used to nicer stuff but this is the best I've got." Bilbo said. Thorin remembered the night at Bilbo's the last time. The rest slept in his living room while Thorin slept with a pillow and some sheets. Bilbo seemed much more supplied this time.

"Thank you, Master Baggins. I appreciate what you've done for my kin." Thorin nodded. Bilbo smiled and turned to walk away.

"Master Baggins?" Thorin stopped Bilbo quickly.

"Yes?" He responded, turning around.

"I'm sorry." Thorin said quickly, watching Bilbo's face.

"Apology accepted." Bilbo smiled much larger and walked out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Thorin is such a confused little baby aww <3
> 
> tumblr: bbmbur


	5. fallen into this place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, the other day I was like "hey it's been like 2 weeks since I last posted, maybe I should update" and then I checked the last time I updated and I HAVEN'T POSTED SINCE AUGUST I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS OCTOBER I'M SORRY I FORGOT

_When the kingdoms lost it's king, who's left to lead?-Stumbling in Your Footsteps, Get Scared_

* * *

Almost too early, it was time to get up and prepare some sort of meal for his guests. Bilbo got up and staggered towards his bathroom, splashing some cold water onto his face and slipping into a more appropriate outfit, a light cotton shirt and pants that went to his ankles.

Bilbo left his room and moved on to the kitchen, preparing a meal of eggs, sausages, bacon, and seed cake. He placed some cut strawberries on the table as well, but he doubted the dwarves would even look twice at it. Finally, after cooking was done, Bilbo brewed himself a cup of tea and went out for his morning smoke. 

After smoking briefly, Bilbo got up and went next door to Hamfast's home. He knocked twice before waiting for his neighbour to open the door.

"Master Bilbo! Come in, come in!" Hamfast beckoned Bilbo into his home, patting him on the back twice as he steered him into the dining room. "What can I help you with this fine morning?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to be gone for a while and I'm unsure when I'll be back. I'm going to need you to watch over my home and make sure nobody tries to claim it for their own." Nobody meaning Lobelia.

"Of course I can do that! Do you mind if I ask where you'll be going?" Hamfast asked. 

"It's a long story…" Bilbo started.

* * *

After Hamfast's wife, Bell, came and gave them some fried bread to nibble on, Bilbo explained his story to the best of his ability, leaving out a few parts, like the time travelling and the fact that he probably wouldn't come back alive.

"That sounds like quite a night you've had. Are you sure you don't want me to come over and set that Oakenshield straight?" Hamfast asked, giving his arm a few flexes.

"Oh Ham, you can't just go up and threaten the dwarven king. Especially not with Dwalin there." Bilbo sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Don't worry, I'm only joking. But you be careful, Bil'. We want our hobbit back by the end of the journey." Hamfast said.

"Of course, Ham. I should be going now, they must be awake." Bilbo said, starting to get up from the table. Bell and Hamfast walked Bilbo to the door, saying there goodbyes.

"Becareful Bilbo! We'll miss you!" Bell called from the door as Bilbo walked back to his home. Bilbo waved back.

When Bilbo entered his home, he found the dwarves sitting at the table, but nobody was eating. Bilbo frowned and looked at them, all clearly hungry.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Bilbo asked. Did they not want it? Bilbo clearly remembered that the dwarves weren't picky eaters, but seeing them all but drooling at the table was new to Bilbo.

"We didn't know if it was right, to eat your food while you not here." Balin answered for the dwarves. 

"Well, it was made for you, and besides I ate already." Bilbo said. 

"Are you sure we can have  _all_ of it?" Fili asked.

"Like I said before, it was made for you. Don't be silly, eat up." Bilbo said, as the tension broke and the dwarves started eating handfuls of everything. Bilbo excused himself to go to his study, writing a note of his requests on the table for Hamfast to read later.

 _In case of my death, I leave my home to Drogo Baggins.  
_ _The tea set goes to Hamfast Gamgee and the dinner set goes to Bell Gamgee in case of my death._  
Do not under any circumstance, presume me to be dead, I will be back in one to two years.  
P.S: DROGO AND PRIMULA MUST STAY AWAY FROM THE RIVER AT ALL COSTS

Now that that not was done, Bilbo started a new list.

 ** _Necessary:  
_** _Visit troll cave/get Sting_  
Go to Gollum and get the One Ring  
Visit Beorn's house for extra supplies Note: stock up on more that needed  
AVOID THE DEATH OF THE DURIN'S  
  


 ** _Unnecessary:  
_** _Get captured by trolls_  
Get captured by goblins  
Get captured by woodland elves  
Get captured by spiders  
GETTING CAPTURED

"What's that list your writing?" A voice asked. Bilbo nearly jumped out of his seat as he shoved the second paper into his pocket. Bilbo turned around to find Ori in the doorway of the study.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Ori apologized quickly, his face going red quickly.

"It's alright. It's just a list of things I want done with the home if I die." Bilbo said all to casually.

"Don't say that! We'll get you back in one piece, over my dead body!" Ori exclaimed, his face going red once again as he played with the end of his scarf. Must be a comfort thing, Bilbo noted.

"I wanted to ask, but I forgot to last night. Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?" Ori asked, biting his lip.

"Of course, but I'm afraid my answers might not be too exciting. What are the questions about?" Bilbo asked. Ori smiled widely as he dropped his scarf in his fingers and looked up at Bilbo.

"I wanted to know a few hobbit customs, since our people don't know much about hobbits. I know a few others are a bit curious too." Ori smiled.

"Well, that I sure can answer. You can ask whenever you want." Bilbo said, relaxing into his chair.

"Really?! Well, I'll be sure to have my questions ready when we talk next. I'll leave you to yourself now." Ori smiled he left the room. 

"Oh, and we're leaving in an hour!" Ori popped his head back into the room and then left just as quickly. Bilbo jumped up, scurrying off into his room and checking to make sure he packed everything. Bilbo grabbed another blanket just to be sure and secured it to his backpack. This time, he made sure to pack less books and more essentials, like clothes and blankets. He did grab one book though, but it was only for the nights he needed to stay up on guard. Bilbo grabbed a waterskin and went to go and fill it in the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen, Bilbo grabbed some dried fruit and nuts for the road and tucked them into a little pouch to keep from spilling everywhere.

"Master Baggins!" Kíli called. Bilbo turned and looked at the two dwarven princes.

"We finished the dishes for you. We would've put them away, but we didn't know where anything went and Fíli didn't think it was proper to go rummaging through your stuff, seeing as we just met you and all." Kíli said all in one breath.

"Oh you didn't have to do that. You're my guests, I wouldn't ask you to do any chores here unless we were just that close." Bilbo fretted. What poor manners he had!

"Oh but see, we were wondering.." Fíli started. 

"If we could be that close." Kíli finished. "See, we noticed, you don't know anyone really in the company as well as we do."

"And it wouldn't be in poor taste if you wanted to make friends with everyone." Fíli added. The boys both looked up at Bilbo with big doe eyes and Bilbo sighed. They were still so young and they definitely looked it now.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to friends with you two. As long as you don't get me in trouble with any mischief!" Bilbo lectured to the two. Their grins grew wide.

"Great! Now where do the dishes go?" Kíli asked. 

* * *

 

Bilbo turned and looked back to his house one more time, seeing it grow smaller and smaller with each passing step. Finally, as they stepped outside of the Shire and with each passing step, the house was no longer visible.

"Don't worry, Master Baggins. It isn't really goodbye." Gandalf said.

"I just hope I got everything packed." Bilbo sighed. Suddenly, a great itch started in his nose. 

"Are you alright, Master Baggins?" Bofur turned back and asked. 

"Horsehair, just having a reaction." Bilbo replied as he grabbed his handkerchief and sneezed. Bilbo thanked his past self for packing at least five into his pack, just to be extra sure he didn't forget. 

They travelled late into the night where the company stopped and set up camp for the night. They wouldn't be getting to Bree for another day in the half and there was no use in travelling late into the night just to push on longer. 

As Bilbo set up his sleeping area, he couldn't help but worry. Would he do it right this time?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc  
> Also, fried bread is toast just because toasters don't exist in Middle Earth and it just makes sense to call it that.
> 
> tumblr: bbmbur

**Author's Note:**

> TBC  
> Tbh, I love reading fanfic's where it just explains what Bilbo is cooking, idk man  
> Thanks for reading!  
> tumblr: bbmbur


End file.
